Luke Auren
Appearance Luke is a very tall and very slim young man with what people would describe as having a swimmers body. He is definitely stronger than he looks and not just because of his magic. He trains every day of his life except when he has a mission or a date. He has mid length dark brown hair that is parted to the left and is pretty messy but still looks good at least to his girlfriend. His skin is only the slightest bit tan from his love of the water and beaches that he goes to on his down time. He typically wears blue, grey, black, and white clothing blue being his favorite color. It always bothered him that his aura was green and not blue which is why his guild mark is blue and green. He has scars on his left hand and right ear. He also has a tattoo of a magic circle in each palm both contain half the face of a wolf and one with the sun and one with the moon in order to use his Beast Summoning Magic. He always wears a bracelet on both wrists and a necklace, all of which where gifts from Victoria. On his left wrist it reads "Her one" and on the other wrist it is half the face of the moon. Victoria has the other half which has half the face of the sun. His necklace is a luck charm from the religion of her people which has eye symbols on it that watch over him and protect him from evil and it has the fang of a shark on it. Personality Luke is a very calm person but with a lot of insecurity and stress on the inside but always careful not to show it. He also is comedically forgetfull, as in the type of guy who walks into rooms and forgets what he is doing or forgetting names he was immediately told. But when its important like a mission or anniversary, Luke is always prepared and on top of things. He is a very cautious fighter. He likes to wait and learn as much as he can about an opponent or target before striking and then begins a fight through ambush, finishing the fight rather quickly. Though he is very kind and always puts others first he does has a stress and anger limit that can be devastating to anything in the near vicinity that is not alive, but that takes a lot of stress to accomplish. He loves animals and has an automatic connection with them due to his wolf soul. He has a fiancé whom he loves and would die for but treats everyone else with the same amount of respect, but if you are a sexual offender or if you threaten anything that he cares about, you need to watch out because he will have no sympathy as you are either taken to jail or torn apart by his magic. His hatred of sexual deviancy and sometimes lack of self esteem comes from being cheated on in a past relationship, not by Rye. History Luke acquired his magic on the day he was born. In the Seishin tribe, when you are born you are chosen by an animal spirit to be your partner and there soul is attached to yours be a magic called soul link. Luke's was the wolf and, just like the rest of his tribe, they became one. In this tribe there are many different types of this magic ranging from wolves and bears to insects and even exotic animals. Each year the elder preforms a ritual that draws in these animal spirits and bind them to a new born and it has been the source of the tribes power and protection ever since. As a child he studied animals and the science of biology as he grew up taking many classes at the university near his home and becoming familiar with chemistry and biology wanting to know exactly how magic and his magic worked, but he decided that to do so he needed to master his magic and apply his knowledge to his experiences. He has since traveled the road as a mercenary wizard for hire getting work where he could usually in bounty hunting and taking down evil mages but is now looking for a steady environment in a guild so he can make a home for his fiancé, Rye. He has now recently joined the guild Koma Inu and couldn't be happier. Physical Abilities Due to Luke's soul link, on top of all of the training he has had since he was a child his strength is inhuman due to his soul-link to the wolf spirit. That soul gives his strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and sense of smell a huge boost. Luke is not considered super fast though compared to those who use speed magic or people of his own tribe who have faster animal spirits like the cheetah or horse. To compensate for this, Luke has always had amazing reflexes that have only been doubled by his soul link, making him able to track, block, and counter much faster apponents if he has to. This takes a lot of concentration which is why Luke practices every day on this skill. However, all of these limits are broken when he enters the guardian form allowing him to access power and speed that he never thought possible. He trains for that strain on his body by turning into the guardian form and meditating on its connection to nature longer and longer each day to extend the time he can stay in that form. Luke is an expert hunter, tracker, and very adept in hand to hand combat. He has mastered 8 different kinds of martial arts and has hunted his entire life. This skill has led to his great success in search and destroy missions in his mercenary days. He also trains every day of his life in combat and exercise so that, even though he doesn't look it, he can become extremely physically stronger every day. Magic Abilities As stated before, Luke's magic, spirit guide's power comes from the wolf's soul that is attached to his own. This has many effects on his body already such as increased hearing, smelling, strength, stamina, and night vision, but there are many other abilities that someone with this magic possess. The aura that surrounds him can also be used for defensive purposes being able to absorb and stop strong physical and magical attacks. He also has an immense amount of magical power which is needed to fuel his more powerful spells. Massive Aura Pool: '''In order to generate the amount of magic needed to produce such giant projections of aura Luke needs a massive amount of magic stored up which he does. This is do to his own amount of magic combined with that which originates from the wolf spirit's soul that is attached to his own giving him more magical endurance than many others before him even amongst the others of his tribe. He is also the only one in his tribe to master the Guardian form successfully other than than leader of the tribe who has a stag spirit. '''Soul-Link: '''This is the most common form of combat in Luke's tribe and is the most practiced as it is essential to master if one is to get stronger. The user makes there two souls combine and the body is enveloped in an aura that is the same shape as there animal. This aura starts out grey but as the wizard gets stronger there aura gains a color. Luke's is Green. This increases all of the physical abilities further than they already where. Also, this aura can be stretched and extended to grab or attack enemies. This has two forms. * '''Spirit Form: This is just when the body is covered by the animal shaped aura. Increasing his strength and speed along with allowing the general Spirit Guide abilities discussed later. * Deity Form: 'This is when that aura becomes massive to the point where Luke's is the size of a two story apartment and looks like a giant wolf with ancient symbols covering its body. This form increases his power output immensely increasing physical and magical abilities many times over. '''Elemental Absorption: '''While in the soul link form when ever Luke is hit by an elemental attack it is absorbed and the clear aura then becomes stronger and of that element making all further attacks of that element to Luke useless. Luke can also then control that element and may discard it when ever he wants. It does not need to be a spell to bring this about either he can become these elements by touching them like digging in the dirt, touching a tree, jumping into water, etc. When an element is absorbed it makes Luke's aura twice as strong and can be coupled with the spirit howl. Also, when a specific element is absorbed Luke's aura can pass through it at will. For example if Luke touches the ground and absorbed the earth aura he could make his giant aura claw attack come out of the earth and much farther away anywhere he wanted to an extent. His range is about 100 yards and is extremely dangerous since it is enhanced with an element and was one of Luke's easiest ways of taking his prey when they came into sight during his mercenary days. This ability can also be used for camouflage such as if Luke was in a forest and absorbed the wood element or the rock element in a pile of rubble. Luke is known for using this technique to ambush prey. '''Spirit Fortune: '''This is where the guide part comes into play. Since Luke has a nature spirit attached to his soul, he is able to communicate with the unseen ones. He himself does not have clairvoyance, but the spirits he talks to do and they can answer questions on outcomes of actions and success rates of missions. They cannot assist in combat and they have a silent telepathic communication. ' ''' '''Beast Summoning Magic: '''Through having a contract with a beast from another dimension Luke is able to summon Meian, a winged wolf spiritual creature that looks god like in nature. Meian has control over light and darkness spells along with the ability of flight. They met when Luke reached his Guardian form due to Luke giving off a similar power than that of Meian, he was drawn to Luke. He is about 10ft long from nose to tail and about 6 feet tall. Also, Meian allows Luke to ride him when he needs a flight advantage in battle. They can also combine there powers by releasing the strongest attack that Luke can produce which is combining Luke's aura howl beam with Meian's howl of light and darkness. The strongest form of this is when they combine these beams when Luke has also absorbed and element and is doing this from his guardian form. '''Meian's Abilities: Howl of Light and Darkness: which is a howling beam of energy containing the elements of light and darkness that is stronger than even my Deity form howl the only way I can match it is in my Guardian form. Flight: Meian is big enough to ride giving me many advantages on missions and can fly incredibility fast but Luke will only use him for travel alone if it's an emergency. Chaos Fang and Claw: The same light and dark magic is infused in his whole body so his claws and fangs Cary similar destructive power to his howl. Telepathy: Meian's final ability allows him to communicate with me anywhere even when he is home in his own dimension. Attacks: Basic Soul-Link Attacks: '''Punches, kicks, clawing, fang bites using the aura of the wolf that can be stretched to different sizes and enhanced with different elements. Which are of course bigger and stronger in Deity form. '''Spirit Howl: '''The howl used in soul-link form is a giant beam of energy that is one of Luke's most powerful assets and changes with the element currently absorbed. This can be used in Deity form for much more power. '''Call of the Forest: '''All animals have an automatic connection with him and he can howl and call them to his aid if need be. Typically only if there is a giant monster near by that can fight with him or distract an opponent. He does not like to do this often however because he does not like to see animals get hurt. '''Boosted State: 'Guardian form: '''The one form that exceeds the Deity form. His aura resembles that of the spirit form but the aura becomes much thicker and finer than before having more jagged edges of what looks like fur and having more wolf like features than just the ears and the tail like in spirit form. He is smaller the the Deity form but just as powerful and infinitely faster. This is his strongest form and only becomes stronger if he absorbs an element. Has the same ancient symbols on it as the Deity form. This form can only be held for a limited time however so he meditates every day to extend his time. His current max time is 10 minutes meditating and 5 minutes straight fighting. However, he has never needed it more than 15 seconds to defeat a real life opponent. Status in Base Form '''Trivia:'The one who gave Luke permission to join the Koma Inu guild and use beast summoning magic was Lady Komainu. Luke's current amount of money is 75,000 Jewels. Category:Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Spirit Guide Magic Category:Beast Summoning Magic Category:Male